


Happy Birthday!

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday!

Your morning started surprisingly before your boyfriend, who was always early to rise early to bed, had even stirred in bed. You quietly snuck out of the shared bed you had and walked the kitchen. You immediately started brewing tea for Tobio, once that was going you went to work on making a warm breakfast. December 22nd was always a cold day so you had to make sure he was warm before leaving for volleyball practice, to your disappointment every year he refused to take a day off of practice even for his birthday. 

You were pulled our of your head as you heard his morning shower starting, you had to be quick. You poured his tea in his favorite mug, platted the food, and placed both on the table. You went to your room and grabbed a small present, you quickly made your way back to the kitchen and placed the present next to his food. 

Smiling to yourself, you went and brewed yourself some coffee waiting. Once the shower had turned off your heart started beating out of control. "Tobio baby~ breakfast is ready." You called to him. 

You saw his head peek from the bedroom doorframe, hair still a wet mess, towel wrapped around his waist. "When did you get up?" 

You giggled and winked at him. "You always have a one track mind don't you?" 

Once his cheeks flushed with a light pink color he pouted and closed the door to get changed. Once he was dressed he walked out of the room and took a seat at the table. "What's the gift for?" He raised an eyebrow at you, did he really forget his birthday? 

You hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday baby." 

"Wait, its really my birthday?" He looked so confused and flustered and you laughing didn't help. 

"Yes it is Tobio Kageyama! Now eat your breakfast, drink your tea and open the gift." You smiled and sat next to him as he did as you commanded. Once he had opened the small gift box, a smile danced across his face as he lifted the necklace out of the holder. "A necklace?" 

You nodded and opened the locket for him. "I had such a hard time picking a picture but this one is my favorite, I love your smile in it." 

He blushed as he looked over the picture, it was a picture of you in one of his jerseys at his favorite match where he whipped the floor with his amazing sets. "Thank you my dear." He placed a small kiss on the corner of your lips. "I can't wear it to practice but I'll keep it in my bag so I can wear it when I'm done." He got up and placed his dirty dishes in the sink. "I have to go before I'm late. I love you." He kissed you softly and left. 

As soon as the door closed, a smirk danced across your face, it was party time. You quickly sent a text to his old Karasuno friends and started to decorate for a party. Daichi and Sugawara were picking up his cake, Hinata and Ryūnosuke were bringing the drinks, and Tsukishima was bringing, well his attitude. What else could you expect from the man honestly? 

Shortly after you had finished everyone showed up, 30 minutes before Tobio was going to be home from practice. You changed into a nice outfit that you knew he would love and set the cake up and everything. 

Once the door started to rattle with keys being put in, everyone hid. 

You stood in front of the door and smiled happy. "Welcome home Tobio!" 

His smile was so soft and sweet but it turned into a huge grin as everyone jumped out from where they were hiding to surprise him. 

It was a great night and it only got better as his other teammates showed up to help celebrate. 

Once everyone left, some drunker than others, Noya we saw you, you stretched as you cleaned up. "This was great." 

You felt strong arms wrap around your waist. "You are the best partner I could ask for Y/N. Thank you for everything you do for me." 

"Anything for you my love." You turned around to face him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"But I'm not done with you yet." He kissed you back as he started to make you walked to the bedroom. Oh dear, you were in for a long night.


End file.
